


Lies and Rumors

by AndreaLovesMichonne



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLovesMichonne/pseuds/AndreaLovesMichonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had heard rumors, stories about Ronon-none of them pleasant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies and Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Thanks to Sheila for the betaing.  
> Note: Written a few years ago for lj's drabble challenge at oddball_sga :)

Kavanagh could feel Ronon’s eyes burning into his. 

He opened his mouth to speak, to explain, but failed to find the right words. 

He had heard rumors, stories about Ronon-none of them pleasant. 

Ronon jostled him, against the wall, a smirk blossoming on his lips, as he claimed the scientist’s lips. 

Rumors were there for a reason: rumors were fiction, made up, merely because people had nothing better to do than gossip.

Kavanagh knew the truth, he knew everything about Ronon. And the rumors certainly caused a stirred, especially the one he started involving Ronon, Weir and a certain Colonel Caldwell.


End file.
